Fuego Carmesí
by Torikami Riuzak
Summary: Esta es la historia del clon que usaba flamas de sangre nacidas del odio y la desesperación. La única esperanza que alguna vez llego a tener le fue arrebatada de forma cruel. Ahora... con el poder en su mano busca recuperar lo que perdió; caerá entonces rendido a la venganza o encontrara un verdadero motivo para vivir y luchar?


_**Fuego Carmesí.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: -Primeros Pasos-**_

 _-Centro de Clonación y Entrenamiento de NESTS; Dormitorio de los clones.-_

 _Ubicación: Desconocida._

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que las luces de la habitación se encendieran, indicando el inicio de otro agonizante día para los que vivían en ese lugar. Varios niños dormían con una clara incomodidad en sus rostros, no solo porque sus camas eran sumamente incomodas, sino porque sabían que era lo que les esperaba una vez que las luces brillaran de nuevo, así que intentaban que las pocas horas de sueño que tenían contaran lo más posible.

Entre ellos, había un niño ligeramente más pequeño que los demás, el cual observaba sin mucho interés por una de las escasas ventanas que esas frías instalaciones tenían.

Rondaría por los 10 o 12 años, era difícil saberlo. No estaba tan bien alimentado como debería, pero tampoco sus cuidadores lo mataban de hambre. Usaba un uniforme extraño de color negro, uno que parecía estar hecho de plástico y otros materiales sintéticos.

También era difícil describir su cara, ya que todos los niños de ese lugar eran exactamente iguales, a excepción de las cicatrices que tenían o su color de cabello. Algunos de ellos tenían otros rasgos que los distinguían, como por ejemplo patrones distintos en su cabello, que nunca variaban de otro color que no fuera blanco o castaño, o también la longitud del mismo.

En él, su cabello era alborotado y ligeramente largo, distinguiéndose mucho un mechón de pelo color blanco que abarcaba la mayor parte del lado derecho de su cabeza, mientras que el resto, era de un castaño oscuro. A diferencia de sus ¨hermanos¨, cómo los cuidadores insistían en llamar a los otros niños, su cara solamente tenía dos cicatrices, una en su ojo derecho que bajaba como si fuera un corte hasta cubrir la mitad del mismo hasta la mejilla, y la segunda en su mejilla izquierda, teniendo la apariencia de ser más una larga quemadura que una cortada en sí.

El niño seguía observando por la ventana con una mirada vacía hacia el exterior del complejo. Todo lo que podía observar era un casi infinito mar de dunas blancas y cráteres pequeños, seguidos por un horizonte completamente negro, adornado por unas distinguidas luces brillantes a las que hace poco se enteró, se llamaban ¨estrellas¨, cortesía del único de los cuidadores que respondió la pregunta a secas, en lugar de hacerlo con un golpe en su rostro, como usualmente lo hacían todos los demás. Curiosamente desde ese día no volvió a verlo, por lo que tal vez haya decidido irse de este maldito lugar. Bien por él.

Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, las pruebas estaban por comenzar…

Como si su reloj interno le indicara que hacer, el chico bajo de su dura cama, y se puso de pie firmemente en una línea que estaba dibujada en el suelo. Ya había hecho eso un millón de veces y justo en ese momento como era costumbre, unas preguntas totalmente prohibidas se formulaban es su cabeza.

¨¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¨ ¨ ¿Cuándo acabara todo esto?¨ ¨ ¿Por qué todos somos iguales¨ ¨ ¿Algún día sabremos que hay más allá de las instalaciones?¨

Así mismo, en algún momento se preguntó cuál era su nombre. Pero todo el mundo, incluido sus ¨hermanos¨ se referían a él como Ж- 9119; un código que estaba escrito en el hombro izquierdo de su ropa, lo cual era de esperarse porque todos tenían un numero distinto. (El símbolo en si se pronunciaría como ¨Zhe¨)

Si en algún momento a alguien se le ocurría decir algunas de las anteriores preguntas en voz alta, era horrible y despiadadamente apaleado. Sin embargo, él podía intuir que muchos de ellos no sobrevivían a algo así, porque a algunos no los volvía a ver, a pesar de que todos fueran iguales. Pero ellos tenían suerte de acabar de esa forma, ya que lo peor era cuando las brutales ¨pruebas¨ daban inicio.

Pocos segundos después, las luces se encendieron, forzando a los niños a levantarse a pesar de no estar descansados por completo, aunque él no había dormido nada en realidad. Lentamente, todos armaron una fila bien ordenada, mientras que se abría una enorme puerta mecánica en los extremos de la habitación. Momentos después, varios ¨cuidadores¨ fuertemente armados rodearon a los niños obligándolos a avanzar hacia la puerta. Era de esperarse, ya que esos niños (incluyéndolo el mismo) tenían la peculiaridad de crear fuego de la nada, así que todos y cada uno de ellos era prácticamente una bomba de tiempo. Nadie sabía porque podían hacer algo así, simplemente lo hacían desde que podían recordar, pero casi ninguno tenía la capacidad de controlarlo del todo.

Entonces uno a uno, fueron avanzando para salir de la habitación…

Había algunas ocasiones en las que solo los encerraban en pequeños cuartos individuales donde podían usar libremente sus llamas sin dañar a nadie más, pero eso solo a los que tenían las suerte de poder dominar un poco su extraña peculiaridad, y eran muy pocos en realidad. El resto de ellos que no podían manejar sus llamas aun, eran también encerrados en grupos pequeños para ver si podían sobrevivir al resto de las inhumanas pruebas que tenían en ese lugar. Lamentablemente, Ж- 9119 no era tan bueno como el resto de sus hermanos por lo que estaba con los demás rezagados.

Las pruebas en su mayoría, median la resistencia física y voluntad mental que los chicos podían soportar. En otras palabras, era una sala de tortura.

Desde choques eléctricos, traumatismos físicos extremos e incluso, disparos de bala en partes no-vitales del cuerpo, todo eso no era más que un simple ejemplo de lo que podían llegar a sufrir en un día cualquiera. Y era más que obvio que muchos de ellos no lo hayan soportado, seguían siendo niños después de todo.

Una vez que él estaba en posición, sin propio aviso, lo ataron de las manos con un par de cuerdas extrañas de metal frio. Apenas lo soltaron y pudo sentir una poderosa descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras el dolor aumentaba, lentamente de sus manos comenzaron a generarse llamas, pero no unas comunes y corrientes, sino que estas eran de un color rojo sangre. Poco a poco, el fuego cubrió gran parte de sus brazos hasta sus hombros, sentía que lo quemaban, pero de todo lo que había sufrido en ese lugar, eso era a lo que más estaba acostumbrado. Durante unos momentos, pudo mantener sus llamas bajo control.

Entonces aflojaron un poco sus correas para que el chico intentara manejar el fuego con libertad, pero apenas se percató de que podía controlarlo mejor las llamas, estas se propagaron con violencia por todo su cuerpo. Después de tantas veces que había fallado hasta ahora, se dio cuenta de que cada vez que se emocionaba, sus llamas crecían a tal punto que era imposible controlarlas, esparciéndolas por todo su cuerpo y dañando a los demás chicos que había a su alrededor. Unos segundos después, unas ráfagas de viento congelante los cubrieron a todos, claramente una contramedida por si alguno de ellos perdía el control. Las llamas que Ж- 9119 creo eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para incinerarlo vivo o hasta explotar su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, solo fue herido por una quemaduras de primer grado. Si bien no podía controlar muy bien sus poderes, tenía una resistencia formidable por encima de sus hermanos, lo cual lo había ayudado a sobrevivir incontables veces hasta ahora. Esa clase de accidentes ocurrían todos los días, y era algo casi reglamentario que alguien perdiera la vida en esas pruebas, hasta ahora, solo quedaban poco más de 400 sujetos de prueba.

Por lo que los científicos se concentraron solamente en él y sus hermanos, ya que eran los últimos con los que podían seguir trabajando. A pesar de haber fallado, al menos iría al hospital de campaña que tenían cerca de esas instalaciones donde lo curarían de inmediato y le darían su única comida del día, siempre tenía un sabor muy extraño, pero le devolvía toda la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar con las pruebas siguientes.

Y así siguió con esa rutina por varios años, siempre terminando herido, pero conservando la esperanza de que algún día, podría controlar sus poderes y ganar su derecho para salir de ese infierno.

Durante ese tiempo, el siempre prestaba atención a las conversaciones de los cuidadores y los científicos cada vez que se recuperaba de sus heridas.

El proyecto -Ж- como suelen llamarlo los científicos que los estudiaban, contaba en un principio con 9999 unidades con las cuales hacer experimentos con el fin de crear al sujeto ¨perfecto¨, los cuales estuvieron muy cerca de crearlo en más de una ocasión. Según lo que él había escuchado con suerte, el primero de ellos era el más fuerte, y se distinguía mucho su cabello totalmente blanco. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para abandonar el proyecto, por lo que se volvió un renegado. Otro de los sujetos a los cuales se acercaron mucho con su objetivo, fue el último de ellos, pero lo que le hicieron va más allá de lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse. Escucho que lo habían convertido en, literalmente, un arma, a tal punto que se volvió incluso más inestable y rebelde que su predecesor. Fuera de esos dos, era lo único que conocía sobre los objetivos de los científicos.

 _ **4 años después…**_

El tiempo transcurrió volando, pero ni siquiera podía medirlo adecuadamente en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. El chico había crecido bastante, pero aun así era un poco más pequeño que el resto de sus hermanos. Durante ese tiempo, la gran mayoría de sus hermanos habían muerto, muchos de ellos porque nunca pudieron controlar sus llamas así que los cuidadores dieron de ¨baja¨ a los que se quedaron atrás. Incluso algunos que podían controlar de forma leve sus llamas, sorprendentemente perdieron el control de las mismas matándolos en el acto, a pesar de que eran los sujetos más prometedores.

También, los científicos revelaron parte de los propósitos de los experimentos, como una muestra de confianza hacia el chico que había sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo. Le dijeron que uno de los propósitos de su existencia era convertirlo en un fiel agente de NESTS, el cual sería clave en las misiones que se llevaban a cabo en el exterior. Esto lo entusiasmo un poco, ya que desde que tenía uso de memoria, siempre había querido saber que había más allá de las instalaciones. Otra de las ¨cosas¨ que habían ocultado hasta ahora, fue que las llamas que el podía crear al igual que sus hermanos, eran producto del ADN de los _**Kusanagi**_ , un legendario clan que podía controlar el fuego a voluntad. A sí mismo, parte de su código genético era el mismo que utilizaron con su infame proyecto _**K´**_ , aquel que había desertado anteriormente volviéndose un traidor, y si llegaba a completar todas las pruebas con éxito, el sería uno de sus objetivos principales, al igual que el ultimo heredero del clan de fuego, _**Kyo**_.

El acepto la propuesta sin pensarlo demasiado, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo esas personas, solo estaba interesado en salir de ese lugar.

Entonces, comenzaron a impartirle una educación avanzada a través de unos monitores y libros de texto variados, en los cuales aprendió a hablar varios idiomas. No solamente el inglés que manejaban, ya que un agente debía tener el conocimiento para moverse por el mundo sin problemas, y la comunicación seria vital en sus misiones.

Prácticamente, Ж- 9119 no había mejorado mucho con sus poderes ígneos desde entonces, pero tener esa resistencia natural al fuego y a las lesiones lo volvieron un conejillo de indias más adaptable que el resto. Ahora sus pruebas eran mucho peores a lo que eran antes, dando la impresión que se centraban más en probar la resistencia que tiene, que en mejorar sus habilidades con sus llamas. Por lo que las pruebas ahora eran simulacros de combate real, unos que probaban la fiereza que el chico podía tener en una lucha de vida o muerte.

A pesar de toda su educación, a él nunca le enseñaron a luchar, simplemente lo lanzaron a una especie de arena donde tenía que pelear contra robots asesinos, y esa era la única forma en que pudiera para salir con vida de allí. Sin embargo, Ж- 9119 había nacido con un instinto natural que lo volvía un luchador sumamente eficiente y letal, a tal punto que gano su primera simulación de forma sencilla, a pesar de que estaba en desventaja numérica. Pero eso no fue suficiente para los científicos, ellos querían precisamente esa letalidad en combate, pero que también manejara sus llamas a la perfección.

Entonces lo presionaron con pruebas mucho más difíciles, a tal punto que ni siquiera su instinto y su resistencia superior le ayudaron en lo más mínimo. Tan rápido como comenzó su última prueba fue noqueado y horriblemente lastimado por un clon mecánico de un antiguo ex – agente que podía crear torbellinos con una simple patada.

Él agonizaba y estuvo muy cerca de perder la vida. Para el, le era muy familiar a esa sensación, hasta ese momento podría contarla al menos unas 150 veces durante su existencia, pero esta vez era diferente… si no lo ayudaban pronto… puede que ahora si moriría definitivamente.

Pero fue gracias a ese accidente que tuvo, lo enviaron al pabellón medico de turno… donde su vida cambiaria para siempre y no volvería a ser la misma.

 _-Pabellón Medico de Emergencias.-_

Ж- 9119 fue llevado rápidamente por los cuidadores hasta el pabellón más cercano, donde unos médicos comenzaron a atenderlo de inmediato. Todos ellos tenían como prioridad y obligación salvarle la vida al chico, pero no porque les importara realmente, sino porque era su clon más prometedor y no querían que tantos años de progresos se perdieran.

Sin embargo durante todo ese alboroto, mientras que lo entubaban y suturaban algunas de sus heridas, él pudo ver a una pequeña niña observándolo todo desde muy cerca.

Él estaba sorprendido por ver a alguien así, nunca antes había visto a alguien como ella.

Su cabello era de un color azul claro brillante y tan largo que cubría la mayor parte de su espalda. Sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color de su cabello, casi daban la apariencia de ser cristales de hielo puro, pero… podía sentirse una enorme tristeza a través de ellos.

La piel que tenía era pálida… y tan blanca como la nieve, tanto así, que su vestido blanco podría confundirse con la misma piel. El chico podría intuir que esa ella tenía la misma edad que él, ya que la chica era solo un poco más pequeña.

Pero no pensaba claramente, aparte de las heridas que sufrió tenía una fuerte contusión en la cabeza por lo que imaginaba que esa hermosa chica solo era producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de observarla, había algo en ella… que lo tranquilizaba. Solo con verla, sentía una enorme paz dentro de él, una que jamás había sentido durante su miserable vida. Puede que sea solo una ilusión pero se negó a que todo lo que sentía fuera una mentira.

Una vez más se sorprendió cuando, a pesar del escándalo que hacían los doctores, pudo escucharla perfectamente hablar.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a este chico? Sus heridas son graves… ¿Puedo ayudar?-** Murmuro la chica desconocida de manera suave, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escucharan.

Su voz…

Justo cuando trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que esa chica era una ilusión, su voz dulce y amable término por convencerlo… ella era real, completamente real.

Incluso, ya no sentía tanto dolor después de la paliza que había recibido, por lo que pudo abrir un poco más sus ojos y seguir observándola.

La mayoría de los médicos la ignoraron, ella también estaba ahí por una lesión leve, por lo que al terminar de atenderla, le habían ordenado que regresara a sus propias instalaciones. Pero ella se quedó allí al ver como traían a ese chico gravemente herido.

Uno de los médicos reviso las heridas del muchacho, estas no solo eran cortes profundos, si no también quemaduras de 2do grado, e incluso parecía tener algunas más críticas. Entonces el agente medico reconoció a la chica que estaba ahí y supo exactamente de qué _**proyecto**_ era parte.

 **-Niña, si quieres ayudar, necesito que uses tu hielo para suturar sus heridas, si no puedes hacerlo entonces no estorbes.-** Al decir esto, el aparente jefe de los médicos le dio la espalda a la chica, como si no esperara nada de ella.

 **-Yo… hare lo que pueda.-** Murmuro la niña al apuntar ambas manos hacia el herido.

Lentamente, pequeños polvos de cristal emanaron de sus manos, cubriendo de manera breve las heridas y poco a poco dejaron de sangrar. Mientras que los médicos se hacían hacia un lado unos momentos, contemplando lo que ocurría.

Una vez que ella termino, todas las heridas del chico se habían cerrado por completo, pero aun así necesitaba atención medica todavía. Entonces, ella poso sus manos en el brazo derecho del chico, mientras sonreía.

 **-No te preocupes… te pondrás mejor, lo prometo.-**

Ya no sentía dolor por algún motivo, uno que no llegaba a comprender del todo… ¿Cómo era posible que una simple persona desvaneciera el dolor de esa manera?

Entonces, una nueva sensación comenzó a invadirlo. Esa sensación era extraña… esta se originaba de las manos de la chica que lo tocaban, simplemente era lo más frio que había sentido en su vida, pero aun así… la calidez que le transmitía era indescriptible, nunca antes había sentido nada parecido.

Adormecido por la misma sensación, Ж- 9119 cayo inconsciente, sin saber que ocurrió con esa chica despues.

\- Sala de Simulación.-

 _ **-Varias horas después…-**_

Ж- 9119 despertó violentamente al escuchar la primera alarma del día, tenía que estar listo para su siguiente prueba en menos de 5 minutos, pero él se quedó serio, aun recostado en su lugar, mientras que vagas imágenes de la práctica anterior pasaron una por una por su cabeza como si fueran fotografías. Pero… aún se preguntaba si lo que había ocurrido realmente pasó o solo fue un sueño extraño, causado por las mismas heridas que había sufrido. Aun así, no podía sacer de su mente la imagen de la niña que lo ayudo.

Pocos momentos después se dio cuenta que no estaba en los dormitorios como usualmente sucedía después de que lo hirieran, si no que ahora lo habían dejado en la sala de simulación, probablemente para continuar con la pruebas una vez que se despertara.

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la zona de la simulación, donde los científicos lo esperaban para repetir la prueba que había fallado antes. Sin embargo, el aun siguió con la mente perdida, aun debatiendo consigo mismo si la chica de la enfermería fue real.

Por otro lado, un androide de batalla apareció frente a él, y lentamente un imagen digitalizada comenzó a generarse en su cuerpo metálico. Era exactamente el mismo que lo había mandado a la enfermería agonizando. Una vez que la imagen termino de cubrirlo, tomo la apariencia de un hombre muy alto, de piel morena y cabello blanco. Lo que más se distinguía de esta simulación era su gruesa gabardina negra, adornada con un plumaje negro en los hombros y el cuello de la misma, casi cubría por completo la cara del androide.

Sin previo aviso, este ataco girando una violenta patada y creo un enorme torbellino horizontal, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su oponente.

Pero sin siquiera prestarle mucha atención, Ж- 9119 esquivo el ataque rodando hacia un costado. Entonces el androide ataco disparando una potente y rápida esfera eléctrica de su mano. Reaccionando aún más rápido, el chico salto por encima del proyectil y, de forma acrobática, aterrizo con una sola mano en la cabeza del androide. Ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo, pero el chico pudo expulsar todo el poder de sus llamas _rojas_ en la cabeza de su oponente recibiendo una cantidad de daño enorme.

Sintiendo que el apoyo de su mano se desmoronaba, el saltó para alejarse del androide casi carbonizado.

Una vez que aterrizo en el suelo, observo su mano, sorprendido por la hazaña que acababa de realizar.

 **-¿De verdad… fui capaz de controlarlo?-** Se preguntó así mismo, mientras que aun podía ver las llamas encendidas en sus manos, sin que le causaran algún tipo de dolor.

Entonces en la sala se escuchó una señal que indicaba que la prueba había terminado, mientras que unos de los científicos hablo por un una radio y su voz se escuchaba distorsionada.

 **-Excelente trabajo 9119, ahora espera instrucciones, necesitamos evaluar tus resultados y preparar tu siguiente asignación.-**

Sin cuestionar nada, el chico tomo asiento en medio de la sala de simulación, y espero órdenes. Aunque en realidad, también necesitaba un momento para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y volver a debatir consigo mismo si la chica de la enfermería era real. Por algún motivo, se sentía muy bien cuando pensaba en ella.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Cuarto de Observación…**_

Un par de científicos observaban varios monitores a la vez, midiendo estadísticas y haciendo comparaciones con la misma información que ellos tenían en unos extraños aparatos táctiles.

El que parecía estar a cargo de la investigación, usaba una bata adornada con líneas de color negro y dorado, a diferencia del que lo acompañaba, este solo utilizaba una bata común y corriente.

 **-¿Los datos son correctos?-** Pregunto el que estaba a cargo.

 **-Si… no hay duda, el sujeto 9119 acaba de superar una emulación de** _ **Krizalid**_ **con suma facilidad. Ahora su poder podría rivalizar al de** _ **K´**_ **e incluso al del mismo** _ **Kyo**_ **... pero es solamente una estimación.-** Dijo el ayudante comparando la información.

 **-Impresionante… pero, ¿qué ocasiono este cambio tan repentino? Apenas ayer el sujeto ni podía crear llamas sin lastimarse.-**

 **-Aparentemente fue en el pabellón médico, pero es difícil saber que ocurrió realmente. Él fue atendido tal y como lo han hecho en los últimos 5 años…-**

 **-Debe de haber alguna variable… algo distinto…-**

El jefe del complejo acaricio su barbilla, pensando en que podría haber detonado el control de las llamas en el sujeto 9119. Por otro lado, el ayudante siguió buscando más información al respecto, sin embargo, como había ocurrido apenas el día anterior, los datos eran limitados.

 **-Todo fue exactamente igual… lo único que cambio fue que una chica del proyecto** _ **Anti- K**_ **´ ayudo a curar sus heridas.-** Murmuro el ayudante, mientras que con en uno de los monitores mostraba la imagen de la niña y algunos datos básicos sobre ella.

 **-Entiendo, envíame su expediente…-** El científico principal navegaba por la información por medio de su dispositivo, mientras que fruncía el ceño con enfado. **-¿Qué? Ella es de las peores en el proyecto, poco menos que un clon defectuoso… ¿y dices que pudo crear hielo para curar al sujeto 9119?-**

 **-Efectivamente señor, de hecho…-** El ayudante volvió a buscar la información más reciente de la chica en sus monitores **. -Ella ha mejorado mucho con sus últimas pruebas, pero su resistencia física sigue siendo lamentable, ahora mismo, ella está en el pabellón medico tratando sus heridas de la última prueba.-**

 **-Interesante… ambos mejoraron mucho simplemente estando en contacto, así que dejaremos que se vean más seguido, puede que así aumenten su desempeño y cumplan con nuestras expectativas.-**

 **-Como ordene señor, enviare al sujeto 9119 al pabellón para una revisión rápida y dejaremos que ambos niños interactúen.-**

Sin nada más que decir, ambos científicos volvieron a sumergirse en sus asuntos.

 _ **-Pabellón Medico de Emergencias-**_

 _20 minutos más tarde._

Después de superar la prueba, Ж- 9119 fue enviado al pabellón de emergencias, pero era la primera vez que iría a ese lugar mientras aún estaba consiente, a diferencia de las veces que a estado ahí en el pasado. El prácticamente había salido ileso de su última prueba por lo que le pareció un poco extraño, sin embargo, imaginaba que ahora harían alguna revisión física con su cuerpo, ya que era casi un milagro que ahora pudiera controlar su llamas sin lastimarse.

Una vez que llego al pabellón, se quedó congelado de la sorpresa.

Allí estaba ella… sentada en una de las camillas mientras vendaban una herida en su brazo. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, ya que veía hacia abajo con la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Podía notarse una enorme tristeza en sus ojos.

Ж- 9119 estaba indeciso, ella era real… y eso lo alegraba por algún motivo… pero no tenía idea de que hacer o como acercarse. Todo lo que conocía en su vida era solamente su sentido de supervivencia. Ni siquiera se había molestado en hablar con alguno de sus hermanos, de todas formas solo intercambiaban breves palabras sin llegar a ningún tipo de conversación.

Entonces recordó lo que había aprendido en su más reciente educación como agente de NESTS.

A veces, las mejores conversaciones comienzan con un simple ¨hola¨.

Cuando terminaron de tratarla, los médicos le ordenaron que esperara donde estaba sentada, mientras que ellos avisaban al encargados de proyecto de la chica si era conveniente repetir su prueba o esperar hasta la siguiente. Por ahora, ella estaba sola… observando el movimiento de sus propios pies, mientras los balanceaba de una manera un poco infantil.

El chico hasta el día de hoy no se había dado cuenta de que esa niña caminaba descalza.

Nervioso, -Ж- 9119 se acercó lentamente hacia ella, tratando de no hacer algo que la asustara. Su corazón latía con fuerza, algo que solo le ocurría cuando su adrenalina estaba al límite o sentía esa familiar sensación de estar a punto de morir. Pero esa niña se veía demasiado indefensa, ¿cómo podía causarle una sensación así?

Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, al menos un metro de distancia de ella, dejo salir un seco y forzado… **¨Hola…¨**

La chica se sobresaltó un poco al notar que alguien se había acercado tanto y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego. Pero ella reconoció la cara del chico casi de inmediato, por lo que mostro una leve sonrisa, casi tan forzada como ese primer ¨hola¨.

 **-Um… hola…-** Respondió ella con una voz suave pero algo temblorosa, ya que el chico había salido de la nada, asustándola un poco.

 **-Tu eres la chica que me ayudo antes… ¿verdad?** \- Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos **.-Discúlpame si te asuste, esa no era mi intención.-**

Ahora mismo sentía la misma emoción y adrenalina como si luchara contra el peor de sus enemigos, sin embargo, era también algo placentero.

 **-Si… no pasa nada pero… ¿ya estas mejor?-** Pregunto la chica al ver que los ojos del muchacho frente a ella, sintiendo que él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

 **-Mucho mejor, tú me salvaste la vida, estoy en deuda contigo…-** Ж- 9119 inclino su cabeza un poco hacia adelante, en señal de agradecimiento.

La chica ahora mostro un poco de nerviosismo en su rostro, así como un ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas oculto por su blanca piel.

 **-¡No! No, no… yo no hice mucho en realidad, fueron los médicos quienes te curaron…-**

 **-Puede ser… pero ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de ayudarme de verdad, todos lo hacían por obligación…-** El pauso un poco, mientras observaba su mano izquierda y encendía una pequeña flama de color rojo. **-Pero tú lo hiciste porque quisiste, nadie había hecho algo así por mí antes…-**

 **-Bueno…-** Ella titubeo un poco antes de contestar, ya que se sorprendió al ver lo que el clon podía hacer. Él era igual que ella, lo único distinto que tenían era el elemento que manejaban.

 **-Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan herido… y sentí que debía ayudarte de algún modo…-**

 **-Está bien, te lo agradezco de todas formas…-** El inclino un poco su cabeza para ver si ella también tenía un número como el, pero no noto ninguna seña o marca en su vestido. **-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llaman los científicos?-**

 **-Ellos me llamaban por un código extraño antes, así que les pedí que me llamaran de otra forma.-** Ella extendió su mano de forma amigable. **-Mi nombre es Isolde, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-**

 **-Yo soy** **Ж** **-9119, es un gusto conocerte.-** Respondió el chico estrechando su mano amablemente.

El contacto con esa chica se sentía increíblemente bien, tanto que no sabía cómo describirlo, pero se alegraba de que ella fuera amable con él, de hecho… era la primera persona que lo hacía.

Ambos nuevamente se observaron fijamente por unos segundos, sin mucha intensión de mirar a otro lado.

 **-¿Tu nombre es un número? Eso es algo tétrico…-** Murmuro la chica un poco extrañada al darse cuenta de esa información, así mismo porque sintió algo raro dentro de ella, específicamente cuando las manos de ambos se juntaron.

 **-Pues… supongo que es porque soy un clon, aun no tengo un nombre propio.-**

 **-¿Huh?-** Ella centro su vista en la marca y el número que el chico tenía en su atuendo. **-El símbolo en tu ropa… ¿qué significa?-**

 **-Es una letra cirílica, se podría traducir como ¨Zhe¨ a pesar de que aparenta ser otra cosa.-** Respondió el muchacho, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de su nombre de clon.

 **-Bien… voy a llamarte Zhe entonces… a menos que tú no quieras.-** Ella parecía un poco triste en su semblante, ya que imaginaba que él rechazaría el nombre.

 **-No… está bien, realmente me gusta…-** Al decir esas palabras los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, como si le hubieran dicho las palabras más hermosas del mundo. Durante toda su vida nunca apreciaban nada de ella, decían que ella era un clon inservible y defectuoso por no poder usar su hielo en combate, y que tarde o temprano se desharían de ella. Pero… ese chico simplemente había aceptado más de ella misma, mucho más que ninguna otra persona. Podía verlo en sus ojos, unos tan lastimados como los de ella misma, haciéndola sentir valorada… y sobre todo, feliz.

En cuanto a Zhe… le gustaba como se escuchaba su nuevo nombre, y más porque ella se lo había otorgado.

Para la mala suerte de ambos el medico a cargo volvió al pabellón con malas noticias para Isolde.

 **-Niña, regresa a tus instalaciones, necesitan que completes tu última prueba.-** El anciano medico observo al clon que estaba junto a ella, reconociéndolo de inmediato, refunfuñando. **-¿9119? Lo veo en perfectas condiciones… ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-**

 **-El científico en jefe me envió para una evaluación, hace poco pude controlar mis llamas.-** Respondió el muchacho un poco molesto, no le gusto para nada que interrumpieran su primera conversación civilizada.

 **-Menos mal, ya me estaba hartando de tratar tus quemaduras a diario.-** Entonces el doctor señalo con su mano una de las camillas cercanas para que se él se sentara rápido. **-Terminemos con esto, no tengo todo el día.-**

Entonces, en lo que el medico preparaba su equipo de análisis, Isolde se acercó un poco a Zhe, y sin previo aviso, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras que escuchaba la dulce voz de la chica murmurando en voz baja.

 **-Tengo que irme Zhe, nos vemos pronto…-** Después de decir esas palabras, se marchó tranquilamente. Si alguien la habría visto de frente cuando se fue, notaria que ella estaba sonriendo, algo que no había hecho en años.

Pocos momentos después, el anciano medico se expresó de una forma sarcástica.

 **-Vaya… ¿Quién diría que los clones podían mostrar emociones? Puede que aun conserven una minúscula parte de humanidad después de todo…-**

Zhe quedó mudo por unos 20 segundos, quizás más, aun con una de sus manos en la mejilla justo donde recibió esa muestra de afecto de la chica. Su cabeza aun intentaba procesar todo ese flujo de emociones que lo invadía, ya que nunca había sentido nada parecido. Pero le gustaba esa sensación, y definitivamente quería sentir eso nuevamente

 _ **-Varios meses después.-**_

Después de tantos miserables años encerrado en ese infierno, por fin Ж- 9119 sentía algo más que no fuera dolor y sufrimiento, ahora realmente se sentía feliz. Su relación con Isolde lo había vuelto el mejor y más poderoso clon de todo el proyecto, a tal punto que tuvo que luchar contra el resto de sus hermanos para probar su fuerza, hasta que fue el último de ellos. A él no le importaba pelear contra ellos ni tampoco asesinarlos, ya que siempre que ganaba le permitían verla una vez más, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. Haría todo lo que le pidieran si así podía estar con ella…

En varias de esas pruebas, volvieron a forzarlo a hacer cosas que estaban por encima de sus capacidades normales, como luchar contra emulaciones de agentes de alto rango o luchas de supervivencia contra 100 enemigos al mismo tiempo, incluso con la inmunidad a sus propias llamas, estaba en desventaja y lo volvían a herir de gravedad. Durante ese tiempo, estuvo al menos otras 30 veces más cerca de morir, pero siempre Isolde estaba ahí, ya sea para ayudarlo a sanar con su hielo o simplemente, para hacerle compañía.

Ahora que sus llamas no lo lastimaban, tenía muchísimo potencial con su poder, pero aún le faltaba control, ya que las llamas de los _**Kusanagi**_ requerían mucha fuerza de voluntad para mantener la flama estable. Pero el caso de Zhe era distinto, mientras más luchaba, más inestable se volvía, y siempre que combatia dejaba un enorme rastro de destrucción y cenizas a su paso. En parte, eso era lo que buscaban los científicos, pero querían algo más discreto y sutil, no podían volver a cometer el mismo error que tuvieron con el clon **9999**. A ese último le dieron un poder tan destructivo, que podía hacer añicos hasta a los agentes más prodigiosos de NESTS.

Sin embargo, ahora la prioridad del proyecto era que el clon 9119 tuviera un control perfecto y se aprovecharon de su relación con Isolde para lograr ese objetivo. El ahora insistía en que se le llamara ¨Zhe¨ al igual que el nombre original del proyecto al que pertenecía, y al ser el último del mismo, se le concedió el nombre clave ¨Zhe Prime¨.

Para suerte de los científicos, ambos clones estaban progresando mucho con sus habilidades, incluso la niña mostro un potencial para el combate tan amplio que podía rivalizar a la _primera_ del proyecto **Anti-K.** Por lo que ambos fueron presionados a pruebas más exigentes, a las que como era de esperarse, Zhe pudo sobrevivirlas. Pero cometieron un enorme y trágico error, uno con el cual se ganarían el odio de su mejor agente en el futuro.

La chica si bien había mejorado muchísimo sus habilidades de combate, seguía teniendo una resistencia física muy deplorable y débil. En el último de los combates de pruebas que tuvo, lucho de forma memorable, pero fue golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza por una emulación de un agente de elite de NESTS. Los científicos en turno abortaron la simulación y enviaron a uno médicos en su ayuda, pero no fue suficiente…

El golpe fue demasiado para ella…

Cuando los médicos intentaron hacer lo posible para evitar un desenlace fatal, ella miraba hacia una de las puertas mecánicas de las instalaciones, mientras alzaba su mano en esa dirección y murmuro algunas palabras, unas que solo ella misma pudo escuchar.

 **-Zhe… no me d… dejes… sola… por favor…-** Entonces, su mano cayó al suelo, al igual que su último aliento.

Isolde había muerto… con su mano apuntando exactamente hacia donde Zhe hacia sus acostumbradas pruebas, como si supiera donde estaba.

 _ **-Campo de pruebas del proyecto Anti-K -**_

 _Minutos después._

El científico en jefe observaba sin mucho interés el cadáver de la chica en el suelo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo esa perdida, ya que el proyecto al que la niña pertenecía hace tiempo que fue terminado y tomado como una falla. Lo que le preocupaba era que 9119 se enterara de lo que ocurrió, si eso llegaba a pasar, era casi seguro que se revelaría contra ellos, al igual que otros clones en el pasado.

Por lo que pensó en una forma de mantener el control con ¨Zhe Prime¨ y asegurarse de que la influencia de Isolde siguiera presente en él. Entonces recordó que aun conservaban en sus instalaciones un prototipo de un guante polimórfico, uno idéntico al que se le había brindado al clon **9999.** Solo que este no estaría hecho para amplificar los poderes del anfitrión, sino que serviría para mantenerlos a raya hasta que sea conveniente usarlos.

Así que ideo usar el restante ADN de la chica para infundirlo en el guante, y con la ayuda de sus poderes de hielo, mantendrían las llamas de 9119 bajo control. Ahora solo necesitaba extraer el material genético.

El cuerpo de Isolde seguía exactamente en la misma posición de antes, lo único que cambio en ella fue un fino hilo de sangre bajaba de su boca hasta el suelo y los que fueron en su momento brillantes ojos color hielo, ahora no eran más que grises y apagadas imitaciones, dejando más que en claro la muerte de la chica.

Una vez que armo su plan de acción, el científico le ordeno a uno de los cuidadores que llevara el cuerpo de la chica al laboratorio de infusión. Entonces, el cuidador tomo el cuerpo de la chica sin el más mínimo respeto a su hombro como si fuera un costal de harina, llevándosela de ahí. Cabía la posibilidad de que algunos otros científicos y cuidadores se indignaran por la escena, pero en ese lugar… desechaban a los clones fallecidos como basura, por lo que era normal ver que retiraban los cuerpos de esa manera. Sin embargo, lo último que quedo de esa niña sería utilizado para algo mucho más ambicioso.

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio de infusión, extrajeron gran parte del ADN de Isolde y el resto de su cuerpo, fue congelado y guardado para futuros proyectos.

Teniendo ambos ¨ingredientes¨ listos, el científico en jefe preparo el prototipo de guante polimórfico en una enorme máquina, y este fue imbuido en la blanca esencia de Isolde. Lo que fue un guante totalmente negro comenzó a cambiar de color y textura al terminar con el experimento. Ahora el guante era por completo blanco, y cuando el científico en jefe lo toco, era tan frio como el mismo hielo; perfecto para mantener las llamas de Zhe Prime bajo control.

Entonces llego el tiempo de una promoción…

 _ **-Oficina y laboratorio personal del científico en jefe.-**_

 _-Al día siguiente…-_

Zhe había terminado con otra prueba extremadamente difícil, pero esta vez utilizo sus llamas del todo para defenderse, por lo que ahora tampoco fue herido de ninguna manera. Momentos después escucho la voz del científico en jefe por la radio comunicadora del lugar, el cual lo llamaba para darle una excelente noticia.

Sin cuestionarlo, él se dirigió al lugar acordado.

Una vez que entro en esa oficina, el superior le pidió que tomara asiento, mientras que de un maletín metálico, extraía un par de guantes de combate. Uno negro, especializado para defensa personal y, el segundo fue su más reciente experimento, un guante polimórfico de hielo.

- **Felicidades 9119, hoy serás uno de nuestros operativos en la Tierra.-** El científico se acercó al clon y le ofreció ambos guantes para que se los probara.

Zhe los acepto, pero solo se había probado el guante negro, cuando tuvo una duda respecto a lo que le ofrecían.

 **-Se lo agradezco señor, pero… ¿a qué se refiere con la Tierra?-** Pregunto el chico un poco confundido.

 **-Ahh… disculpa, a veces olvido que naciste aquí. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero estamos en la más secreta de nuestras instalaciones en la Luna.-** El científico proyecto un holograma desde su reloj, mostrando a la Tierra y a la Luna, respectivamente. **–Si lo explicamos de forma simple, la roca blanca es donde estamos nosotros y tú serás enviado al planeta azul.-**

 **-Entiendo, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?-** El chico se expresaba de forma ligeramente emocionada, después de tantos años por fin sabría que hay más allá de las instalaciones, pero debía mantenerse serio y calmado, no debía fallar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Entonces recordó a Isolde… ella debería estar terminando sus pruebas en esos momentos, no podía esperar para contarle las excelentes noticias que ahora tenía.

 **-Es sencillo, serás nuestro limpiador. Desde que el clon de Zero nos traiciono, ha habido muchas insurgencias en nuestra organización, tu trabajo será eliminar todo vestigio de traición y también a nuestros enemigos si llegas a toparte con ellos.-**

 **-Así será señor…-** Respondió Zhe, bajando la cabeza con respeto.

 **-Excelente, ahora, pruébate el guante blanco.-** Murmuro el científico, señalando su experimento.

Entonces el chico obedeció. Cuando se puso el guante en su mano derecha un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su vertebra. Ese objeto era frio, pero no un frio cualquiera… sino uno horriblemente familiar. Movió un poco los dedos de su mano, y noto que era de su medida, pero eso no lo distrajo, porque la sensación que le producía el guante era idéntica a la que sentía cuando estaba con Isolde, un frio que lo llenaba de calidez.

 **-Lo que tienes ahora es un arma experimental, te permitirá contener tus llamas a la perfección. Además, el guante reacciona a tus pensamientos, si imaginas un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, tu guante se transformara en eso.-**

La voz del científico saco al chico de sus pensamientos, ya que le parecía demasiado extraño que el guante le diera la misma sensación que Isolde. Pero decidió dejar los pensamientos de lado, e imagino un arma al azar siguiendo las instrucciones del científico.

Para su sorpresa, el guante se transformó en un mazo, el cual se sentía sólido y a la vez ligero como una pluma. Pocos segundos después volvió a su forma original.

 **-Parece que lo dominas bien, ven conmigo, iras a la Tierra de inmediato.-** El científico se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina, pero Zhe no parecía tener intenciones de seguirlo. **-¿Algún problema 9119?-**

 **-Permítame 5 minutos por favor, necesito ver a Isolde y decirle que me ausentare por un tiempo.-**

 **-No será necesario muchacho, ella ya está…-** El arrogante científico confiaba demasiado en que el chico lo obedecería si imponía su autoridad, incluso si la chica había muerto por su propia negligencia. Pero el no término de hablar, cuando noto un cambio repentino en el clon frente a él.

Desde su mirada, Zhe emanaba un instinto asesino que enmudeció al instante al hombre frente a él, definitivamente no parecía gustarle en nada lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que el científico invento algo improvisado pero lo suficientemente creíble. Temía por su vida… y hacer enfadar a su mejor clon hasta ahora era un riesgo que no iba a correr.

 **-Ella… ella ya está en la Tierra, fue enviada ayer por sus excelentes resultados de combate, por lo que le fue asignada otra misión distinta.-** El científico trato de evitar mostrarse nervioso, para evitar que el chico se diera cuenta de que su historia era una patraña.

 **-¿Entonces porque ella no me dijo nada al respecto?-** Pregunto Zhe con perspicacia, mientras que sus ojos mostraban una desconfianza total.

 **-Porque la enviamos de inmediato al igual que lo haremos contigo, necesitamos a todos los agentes disponibles para acabar con los traidores, para eso te creamos 9119, ¿o debería decir agente ¨Zhe Prime¨?-**

Por unos momentos él se quedó pensativo, el instinto de Zhe le decía que algo estaba mal, por algún motivo que aún no comprendía, sentía que le estaban mintiendo. Pero solo por esa ocasión, ignoro su instinto y siguió las órdenes del científico, después de todo, era su oportunidad de conocer que más había fuera de las instalaciones.

 **-De acuerdo señor… vamos.-** Murmuro el chico de forma resignada.

 **-Excelente muchacho… ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás puedas encontrarte con Isolde en algún momento durante tus misiones.-** Entonces el científico reacomodo sus anteojos y sonrió un poco con confianza, mientras le mostraba a Zhe en donde estaría su propia nave de transporte.

 _ **Zona remota.**_

 _ **Bosques de Surrey Hills en Londres, Inglaterra.**_

 _ **7:23 am, hora de la Tierra**_

Después de un agitado viaje desde la Luna hasta la Tierra, Zhe había llegado a una zona deshabitada en la que según los datos de su vehículo, identificaban como Inglaterra. El vehículo en si tenía la forma de una esfera metálica, la cual era casi del tamaño de una habitación pequeña.

A plena luz del día el chico se impresiono al ver tanto color, entre lo que era los verdes bosques a su alrededor y el azul intenso que podía tener el cielo al amanecer. Sin embargo, desecho toda idea de explorar a rienda suelta algo como eso y reprimió sus emociones para poder concentrarse en su misión. Primordialmente, siguiendo las instrucciones de su educación, tenía que proteger su anonimato, nadie debía saber porque estaba ahí ni sus motivos, pero eso era algo sencillo por el momento, no había nadie alrededor.

Algo que tenía a su favor es que el vehículo que uso para llegar ahí estaba diseñado para la infiltración, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de que el había llegado. Escondió la nave con una tecnología de camuflaje y tomo una capa de color negro que venía con sus provisiones. El acomodo la prenda para que pareciera una especie de túnica, como la que usan comúnmente los viajeros en las historias que leía, lo cual no sería tan malo si no fuera porque estaban en pleno siglo 21, y ese tipo de prendas no eran precisamente populares.

Camino por unos metros reconociendo el terreno, familiarizándose con él por si necesitara una ruta de escape o de acción, lo que sucediera primero.

Entonces, pudo ver a una mujer que tomaba fotografías a sus alrededores, lo cual era lógico por la impresionante belleza del lugar. Zhe imagino que esa persona podría saber dónde se encontraba la ciudad de ¨Londres¨, ya que supuestamente su primer objetivo se encontraba en ese lugar.

Con mucha cautela, el chico se acercó a la mujer para preguntar indicaciones estando a punto de tocarla con su guante blanco, pero se detuvo en el acto. Pensó que el frio del mismo podría asustar a esa mujer por lo que decidió quitarse el guante. Entonces la toco con su dedo el hombro de la mujer para llamar su atención, sin embargo, ocurrió lo peor que se podía imaginar.

Ni siquiera había activado sus llamas, cuando el mínimo roce con la ropa de la mujer causo una chispa, y rápidamente el fuego se esparció por su ropa por medio de una explosión arrojándola lejos. La mujer no pudo reaccionar a eso, apenas pudo dejar salir un leve grito hasta que impacto con el suelo con un golpe seco, mientras que su cámara rebotaba a la distancia.

El chico se sorprendió por eso, e inmediatamente corrió tratando de ayudar a la mujer.

Cuando se acercó a ella, está ya había dejado de respirar y después de que el la reviso, se dio cuenta de que el fuerte impacto contra el suelo rompió su cuello.

Él no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, según sus enseñanzas en NESTS, todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino debe morir, pero en este caso la mujer era completamente inocente, lo único que quería era orientarse para terminar su primera misión real. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para intentar hacer algo por ella, pero de ahora en adelante, haría todo completamente solo, no quería volver a herir a algún inocente nunca más. Sabía que era un asesino, fue criado y entrenado para eso, pero no cargaría con las muertes de quienes no se lo merecían.

 _ **-Ciudad de Londres.-**_

 _Suburbios, 1:19 pm._

Zhe no tuvo muchos problemas en localizar a su objetivo, este se encontraba en un hotel simple con las ventanas abiertas, los científicos desertores no eran precisamente buenos para ocultar sus huellas. Entonces el chico se deslizo ágilmente por una de las ventanas del edificio, sin llamar la atención y entrando sin hacer el menor ruido, mientras que observaba a su alrededor el desastre que su objetivo tenía en su habitación. Muebles fuera de lugar, papeles desperdigados y en el centro de la misma, había un sofá de tamaño mediano en la que el tipo estaba dormido incómodamente.

El hombre estaba sudado y respiraba con dificultad. Observando un poco más de cerca, había una pequeña mesa de madera en la que tenías encima muchas fotos de niños, todos muy parecidos entre sí, al igual que varias botellas de licor barato en el suelo. Zhe no necesitaba averiguar mucho para saber que ese sujeto fue parte de los experimentos que lo convirtieron en lo que es ahora, ya que el reconoció a varios de sus ¨hermanos¨ en las fotos, porque el mismo se encargó de darles un final a varios de ellos.

A juzgar por lo que veía, puede que ese hombre haya estado carcomido por la culpa por los crueles experimentos en los que participo y por eso intento ahogar sus penas por medio del alcohol, alejándose de NESTS lo más que pudiera.

Pero a pesar de eso, no dejaba de ser un objetivo...

Según lo que le informo el científico en jefe antes de partir, ese sujeto fue uno de los principales colaboradores con la clonación del proyecto -Ж-, por lo que huyo información valiosa que podría comprometer a la organización. Por lo que la misión de Zhe Prime era acabar con él y eliminar toda evidencia de su propio proyecto.

Sin ninguna contemplación, uso su guante blanco afilando parte de los dedos y la orilla externa de su mano, creando así una cuchilla improvisada, con la que teniendo la precisión de un cirujano, corto ambas arterias de la garganta del hombre dormido.

El sujeto no se despertó, simplemente se movió un poco sin sentir nada todavía, pero de forma rápida comenzó a sangrar, la muerte lo alcanzaría dentro de poco. Lo único bueno de ser un asesino, era que podía ejecutar a su objetivo como mejor le pareciera, y hacerlo de esa forma, sin interrumpir su sueño, pensó que era lo más honorable posible.

 **-En nombre de NESTS, descansa en la oscuridad…-** Murmuro el chico, mientras que centraba su atención a las fotos. Ahora debía deshacerse de la evidencia.

Zhe retiro su guante blanco y encendió sus llamas rojas con su mano derecha, colocándola en la pequeña mesa e incendiándola al instante, junto al resto de las fotos. Poco a poco, el fuego se extendió por la habitación, por lo que era necesario retirarse. El fuego no solo eliminara las fotos y otros datos, si no también el cuerpo del científico, por lo que atribuirán esta situación con un accidente. Algo perfecto para evitar sospechas de que él fue el responsable.

Con la misma agilidad con la que entro, Zhe salió por una de las ventanas y bajo hasta los callejones. Ni siquiera comenzó a salir humo del lugar cuando el chico ya se había desvanecido, perdiéndose entre las multitudes de gente que caracterizan a esa ciudad tan poblada.

Todo había salido de forma perfecta, pero aun así, el chico no podía evitar sentir un mal sabor de boca por sus acciones. El científico era un traidor, sin embargo, sentía que lo que hizo fue errado e incorrecto. El accidente de la camarógrafa era más que suficiente para que afectara su propia conciencia, una que nunca creyó que le daría problemas. Pero una vez más, Zhe reprimió sus emociones, porque si quería volver a ver a Isolde, tenía que obedecer, y eliminar a todos aquellos que sean traidores de NESTS…

Haría lo que fuera por ella…

 _ **-Afueras de los Bosques de Surrey Hills-**_

 _-Refugio improvisado de Zhe Prime-_

2 meses después…

Desde que cumplió con su primer objetivo, Zhe había completado misiones por toda Europa. Entre las cuales destacaban países como Francia, Holanda, Alemania, Italia, España, Bélgica, entre otros países, ya que al parecer, a los antiguos miembros de NESTS tenían debilidad por lo lujos… y así era más fácil encontrarlos. Aprovechándose de esa situación, varios de esos sujetos eran adinerados, por lo que el chico aprendió a utilizar el dinero y veces, tomaba un poco de lo que ellos tenían, pudiendo conseguir así víveres y agua para su refugio, siendo más sencillo subsistir.

En total, ya había eliminado alrededor de 26 personas hasta el momento, varios de ellos eran científicos y agentes renegados, los elimino de uno por uno, y ni siquiera los que intentaron luchar por sus vidas pudieron conseguir algo. El chico era implacable con sus llamas y su instinto de lucha.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, Zhe seguía pensando en Isolde y en que estaría haciendo ahora. Cada vez que reportaba su éxito en una misión al científico en jefe, este le decía que la chica estaba ocupada en misiones igual que él, pero que si se seguía esforzando, tal vez algún día ambos llegaran a hacer una misión y compartir tiempo juntos, como solían hacerlo.

Él se mostraba un poco contento con la idea, por lo que espero su siguiente asignación.

Un par de días después, Zhe se relajaba en su vehículo, el cual no era muy grande pero tenía suficiente espacio para una persona. Hace poco había comprado unos cuantos víveres y frutas, especialmente uvas. Durante ese tiempo que estaba viviendo en la zona, desarrollo cierta debilidad por ese tipo de alimento, a tal punto que todas sus comidas incluían unas pocas.

Minutos más tarde, el científico en jefe lo llamo, diciéndole que uno de sus últimos objetivos había sido visto en Londres y tenía luz verde para darle caza. Cuando pidió información del objetivo, se mencionó que era un hombre de mediana edad y que fue de los últimos en dejar la organización, lo cual era de suma importancia eliminarlo lo antes posible. Solo que esta vez, cuando Zhe pregunto a qué proyecto pertenecía o cual era su función en NESTS, el científico se mostró un poco nervioso, diciendo de forma seca y cortante que no era importante esa información, debía morir y punto. Nuevamente, su instinto le advertía que el científico en jefe ocultaba algo, pero después de todo lo que había hecho y logrado, no se detendría solamente por eso.

Sin tiempo que perder, dirigió su camino a la capital.

 _ **-Ciudad de Londres-**_

 _-Centro de la ciudad, 10:07 pm-_

Con toda la experiencia que había ganado durante los últimos meses, y que prácticamente ya conocía la ciudad como la palma de su guante, y desde lo alto de un edificio, Zhe encontró sin problemas al fugitivo de NESTS entre los suburbios más transitados de la ciudad. El hombre se veía sumamente nervioso, bajando de un taxi con mucha prisa. Miraba constantemente su reloj y hacia todas direcciones, como si esperara que lo emboscaran en cualquier momento. Él sabía lo que les ocurría a todos aquellos que abandonaban NESTS, todos sin excepción eran cazados de forma despiadada por su más eficiente asesino, el agente Zhe Prime.

Sin embargo, este sujeto era más cuidadoso que los demás, sobre todo paranoico, y solo con tener la más mínima sospecha de que lo buscaban, entraría en pánico. Daba la impresión de que podía sentir que lo estaban observando y al borde de la desesperación, se echó a correr, dejando todo su equipaje tirado frente al hotel, a pesar de que ni siquiera había visto a su supuesto agresor.

Al chico le parecía extraño que el sujeto hiciera eso, normalmente sus objetivos no llegaban a ver su sombra cuando ya estaban muertos.

Pero aun así, siguió a su objetivo. Si este era lo suficientemente tonto como para seguir corriendo en esa dirección, él se quedaría encerrado en un callejón sin salida tarde o temprano, lo único que tenía que hacer era rodearlo.

Y no se equivocó, el sujeto utilizo toda su energía para alejarse del lugar, pero al darse cuenta de que el callejón no tenía salida, trato de darse la vuelta para irse rápidamente. Pero el hombre se quedó petrificado.

Frente a él, aproximadamente a uno 20 metros de altura por encima del callejón, pudo ver a un chico envuelto en una roída y dañada capa negra, dándole una apariencia sumamente amenazante. El mismo se dejó caer de esa altura y aterrizo frente al sujeto sin ningún rasguño. La fuerza del impacto contra el suelo derribo al pobre hombre quien temblaba de miedo, acorralado y sin opciones.

Zhe solamente lo observo unos momentos, mientras que mostraba su guante blanco y lo afilaba como si fuera una cuchilla. El hombre retrocedió intentando poner un poco de espacio entre ambos, al mismo tiempo que suplicaba.

 **-¡Por favor te lo ruego! ¡Tengo una familia! ¡No me mates!-** Grito el hombre con desesperación.

Por su parte, Zhe siguió observándolo con indiferencia.

 **-No es problema mío, NESTS pidió tu cabeza, y yo solo me limito a obedecer…-** Entonces el chico se acercó a él, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de escape.

El hombre desesperado, recurrió a la única defensa que tenía, la información.

Por lo que escucho en su tiempo en la base lunar, sabía que Zhe se había encariñado un una única persona de ese lugar, una niña que era parte del proyecto en el que trabajaba.

 **-¡Por favor espera! ¡Si me liquidas, nunca sabrás que fue lo que le ocurrió a Isolde!-** Entonces el hombre cubrió su cara con amos brazos, esperando el golpe de gracia.

Pero no sintió nada. Cuando subió la vista pudo ver frente a él que el chico se había paralizado, mientras que los ojos del mismo se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Zhe no se habría detenido ni tampoco hubiera dudado, pero ahora… parecía que el nombre de esa chica era su talón de Aquiles. Entonces, el muchacho hablo de forma seria, pero aun sorprendió.

 **-¿Cómo sabes de ella…?-**

El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad y siguió hablando, parece que hoy era su día de suerte.

 **-Porque yo era el encargado de su proyecto…-** Murmuro el hombre recuperando un poco el aliento. **-Uno al que se le conocía como** _ **Anti-K**_ **. Isolde era de los clones más débiles, ni siquiera podía crear hielo para usarlo de alguna forma util. Pero desde que ella te conoció, se volvió muy buena. Los altos mandos vieron que tú también progresaste por eso, por lo que permitieron que se vieran más seguido.-**

El hombre hizo una pausa, para que el chico procesara la información, ya que se había quedado mudo. Entonces continúo…

 **-Progresando de manera increíble, Isolde se había vuelto casi tan fuerte como su** _ **contraparte**_ **original, sin embargo, los altos mandos la forzaron a hacer una prueba que iba más allá de sus capacidades, intente advertirles que la chica aún era frágil a pesar de su fuerza, pero aun así… no me escucharon.-**

Por primera vez en su vida, Zhe sintió miedo. Miedo a lo que ese hombre terminaría por decir, no quería creerle, pero la forma en que lo describía hacia que todo tuviera más sentido.

 **-Lo siento mucho Zhe Prime, pero ella murió…-** Murmuro el hombre, sintiéndose genuinamente apenado.

En esos momentos, una enorme furia y resentimiento comenzó a invadirlo, a tal punto que varias flamas rojas comenzaron a escaparse del guante blanco, sin que pudiera contenerlas del todo. El chico no sabía qué hacer, todo este tiempo había asesinado a tanta gente… ¿por nada? Y los altos mandos, en este caso el científico en jefe, ¿había estado mintiéndole todo este tiempo?

Notando el guante del chico y recordando lo rumores que había escuchado de lo último que supo de Isolde, el hombre decidió hablarle de eso también, así aprovecharía que el chico estaría demasiado distraído como para intentar asesinarlo, pudiendo escapar.

 **-Puedo notar ese guante blanco que tienes, es más importante de lo que piensas. ¿No te parece extraño que el guante te ayude tan bien con tus llamas? ¿No has notado lo familiar que se siente? Todo eso lo pregunto porque lo que quedo de esa niña, lo transfirieron a tu guante.-**

El hombre sonrió un poco al ver como el semblante amenazador que el chico tenía hace unos minutos, se convirtió en desesperación absoluta.

 **-No… no puede ser…-**

Zhe observaba su guante con un horror indescriptible. ¿Cómo fue posible que le hicieran algo así con la chica que él quería tanto? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes?

Entonces llego a su mente todas las mentiras que le habían dicho, y todas de la misma persona; el científico en jefe, ese imbécil al que durante tanto tiempo obedeció ciegamente, y ni siquiera sabía cuál era su maldito nombre.

Tenía que pagar por esto… el pagaría por esto…

Lo buscaría de vuelta en la misma Luna si hacía falta.

Mientras el chico se centraba en sus pensamientos, el hombre aprovecho para escabullirse y salir corriendo, fuera del alcance de ese asesino y dándole la espalda.

Pero él no lo había olvidado, si él estuvo a cargo de Isolde por tanto tiempo, ¿porque no hizo nada al respecto? No… ese hombre era tan culpable como todos los demás.

 **-Tú no iras a ningún lado…-** Entonces se quitó el guante blanco, dejando salir sus llamas rojas con toda su fuerza. Giro de forma rápida, y blandió velozmente su brazo como si fuera una espada. **-Dispérsate en la oscuridad…-**

Por cada movimiento que hizo, lanzo potentes ráfagas de fuego hacia su objetivo, golpeándolo 5 veces.

Al final, volvió a colocarse el guante, aun con furia en su rostro.

El hombre que intentaba huir fue alcanzado por las llamas desde su espalda derribándolo, y antes de que tocara el suelo, ya estaba completamente quemado y sin ningún rastro de vida.

La gente del lugar completamente aterrorizada pudo ver al hombre completamente quemado e intentaron ayudarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Algunos vieron con curiosidad si había alguien que lo atacara desde el callejón, sin embargo no divisaron nada.

Zhe Prime se esfumo de ahí, sin dejar ningún rastro de su presencia.

 _ **\- Bosques de Surrey Hills -**_

 _-Guarida de Zhe Prime, 1:03 am-_

El chico se tardó mucho más tiempo de lo usual para llegar de vuelta a su guarida, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de restaurar a Isolde, ya que se negaba a que ella estuviera muerta. Simplemente no podía aceptar que lo único bueno que le había ocurrido en la vida desapareciera de ese modo. También, deseaba vengarse por la forma tan baja en que lo utilizaron, deseaba tomar del cuello al maldito científico en jefe y quemarlo tanto que no quedaran ni cenizas de él.

Su ira lo estaba controlando… y poco a poco las llamas de su guante volvían a escaparse.

Entonces, como si fuera el último rastro de razón en él, observo su guante con melancolía. Ese artefacto era el único recuerdo que tenia de su querida Isolde, lo único que conservaba esa peculiaridad que ella tenia, de hacerle sentir calidez por medio del frio.

Si no quería perderse en la locura, él se aferraría por completo a ese último recuerdo, pero no se iba a rendir por ningún motivo.

 **-Te vengare Isolde… y buscare la forma de recuperarte… lo prometo…-** Murmuro el chico mientras colocaba su guante en su frente, para sentir el frio que la chica solía mostrarle.

Unos segundos después, él se quitó el guante y como si su mano derecha fuera un lanzallamas, destruyo lo que fue en algún momento su vehículo. Si les daría caza a los miembros de NESTS, tendría que hacerlo en el _**anonimato**_.

Entonces, con el vehículo destruido, elimino toda conexión con la organización que asesino a la única persona por la que sintió afecto, dejando el nombre de ¨Zhe Prime¨ en el olvido. Sin embargo, le dolía tener que dejar de lado el nombre con el que ella lo había bautizado, pero era necesario el cambio.

Era necesario que ellos supieran de que tenían un nuevo enemigo del cual cuidarse las espaldas…

De ahora en adelante todos sus enemigos jurados lo conocerían con el nombre de ¨Nameless¨.

 _ **Principios del Año 2002.**_

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra.**_

 _-Varios meses después desde que Nameless descubrió la verdad sobre Isolde.-_

El tiempo transcurrió volando, y durante el mismo, Nameless ya había liquidado a la mayor parte de la influencia que NESTS tenía en Europa. También, intento que alguno de los científicos que pudo encontrar lo ayudara a revivir a Isolde, sin embargo, si no tenían el cuerpo original no podían hacer nada. Aunque no les fueran útiles, el chico aprendió a tener piedad con sus enemigos y ya no los asesinaba, según lo que él pensaba, a _**ella**_ le hubiera gustado verlo actuar de forma noble.

Además poco tiempo después, el líder supremo de NESTS, Igniz, fue derrotado por nada menos que el famoso agente **K´** y su equipo, en un extraño torneo de fuerza llamado ¨King of Figthers¨ a finales del año 2001, dándole así un final definitivo a la infame organización.

Sinceramente, a él le hubiera gustado participar, ya que desde hace tiempo su objetivo era eliminarlos por su propia mano, pero ahora que ya no estaban, no tenía por qué seguir envenenando su mente con odio.

En su lugar, en los meses restantes, siguió buscando la forma de poder revivir a Isolde a pesar de que fuera algo imposible y sobre todo, buscaba la forma de volver a la base lunar donde nació y buscar respuestas sobre el científico que lo había traicionado.

Ahora él se encontraba observando la ciudad desde lo alto de la torre Victoria, pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento y lo que haría a futuro.

Sin prestar mucho atención a su alrededor, él no se dio cuenta de que un hombre vestido impecablemente de traje estaba detrás de él, hasta que este hablo en un tono muy formal y educado, algo típico de los ingleses.

 **-¿Asumo que usted es el señor…? ¿Nameless, no es así? Vaya gusto que tiene por los lugares aislados y los nombres absurdos.-** Murmuro hombre de traje ligeramente disgustado.

El chico se sorprendió al notar la inmediata presencia del tipo, por lo que se puso a la defensiva, listo para usar sus llamas.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?-** Pregunto exigiendo respuestas, ya que al el mismo le costó mucho tiempo subir esa enorme torre, y ver que alguien apareciera detrás de él así sin más era algo ilógico.

 **-Veo con desidia que los modales no son su fuerte… ¿verdad joven? Mi propósito aquí no es lo que yo quiera o como llegue a este lugar, si no únicamente entregar un mensaje…-** Entonces de forma rápida, lanzo una carta sellada directamente al chico, el cual la atrapo sin problemas.

Él la observo por unos momentos, era una carta común y corriente, pero lo que se distinguía era el sello de color azul oscuro, el cual parecía tener su marca la forma de la cabeza de un león.

 **-¿Y quién envía…?-** Murmuro Nameless aun dudando de él extraño sujeto, pero este había desaparecido. **-Esto…-**

Ahora eso sí que era algo extraño, ¿acaso el tipo se lanzó al vacío? Daba igual por ahora.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, el chico abrió el sobre y este parecía tener una especie de invitación dentro. Cuando la saco y la leyó decía lo siguiente.

 _ **¨FELICITACIONES NAMELESS¨**_

 _ **¨HAS SIDO INVITADO AL TORNEO MAS IMPORTANTE DE LOS ULTIMOS AÑOS¨**_

 _ **¨THE KING OF FIGHTERS, SEDE: 2002¨**_

 _ **¨COMO EN AÑOS ANTERIORES, LOS CONCURSANTES ENTRARAN EN EQUIPOS DE 3¨**_

 _ **¨SI ESTAS INTERESADO, REUNETE CON EL RESTO DE LOS MIEMBROS DE TU EQUIPO EN EL LEADENHALL BUILDING EN UNA SEMANA¨**_

 _ **¨TE ASEGURAMOS QUE LAS BATALLAS DE ESTE AÑO SERAN ILIMITADAS Y LLENAS DE ADRENALINA¨**_

 _ **¨BUENA SUERTE¨**_

El chico miro extrañado la carta, su instinto le decía que era obviamente una trampa, pero tenía que admitir, que le daba curiosidad el evento por algún extraño motivo.

 **-Puede que me arrepienta de esto…-** Murmuro el chico guardando la carta en su negro traje de combate y descendió rápidamente por la torre. Al descender, su capa que había conservado hasta el día de hoy, ahora estaba más dañada que antes, pero le daba una apariencia como si estuviera rodeado por unas alas oscuras.

 **-Pero quizás… encuentre la respuestas que necesito, ¿no lo crees, Isolde?-** Nameless hablo consigo mismo unos momentos mientras que llego al suelo y se mesclo con el resto de la gente. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que el día llegara.

Grandes cosas estaban por ocurrir, unas que nuevamente, cambiarían la vida del chico para siempre.

 **-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

 **-Nota del autor-**

 **Bien, primero que nada, les agradezco a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia que he estado planeando, sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos ¨casi olvidados¨ de todos los tiempos. Por lo que quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre la historia.**

 **He mezclado algunas cosas con lo canon y otras ligeramente modificadas por mí. Como el número de clon de Nameless es 9119, originalmente era el 9999, como remplazo a cierto personaje que supongo todos aquí conocen. Solo que en este universo alternativo, ambos existirán al mismo tiempo.**

 **Me he basado mucho de este capítulo en las wikis que hay sobre KOF sobre el personaje, pero como muchas de ellas no son del todo concisas o se contradicen, preferí utilizar las que están en inglés.**

 **En cuanto a los miembros del equipo que tendrá Nameless, estos serán mencionados en la descripción de la historia.**

 **Recomiendo que vean imágenes de los personajes que no conozcan en google, para que puedan imaginarlos mejor, en especial el principal de esta historia.**

 **Decidí ambientar la historia en el año 2002 debido a que es en ese año cuando Nameless hace su primera aparición (y única que no sea en un MUGEN) Además de que tomara como una continuación canonica para el KOF 2001. También se de antemano que los KOF 2002 (Original y Unlimited Match, donde aparece Nameless) no son canónicos debido a que ambos títulos son Dream Match, pero lo bueno que aquí puedo usar mi imaginación con libertad.**

 **Tambien, la historia en si va a ser un poco más cruda y realista en ciertos aspectos para mejorar un poco la trama y sea mas disfrutable de leer.**

 **No suelo poner disclaimer en mis historias ya que como no las estoy promocionando o tengo alguna clase de beneficio, me parece algo innecesario. Además, escribo por amor al arte y para entretener a cualquier persona con gusto por la lectura.**

 **Sin más que decir, me gustaría leer sus opiniones con la historia, si todo lo hice bien o si tuve algún error en alguna parte, ya sea de ortografía o con la trama. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, ya sea por review o por PM. Díganme también si les gusta la historia en general para poder continuarla lo antes posible.**

 **Y antes de que lo olvide, la historia tendrá algo de romance progresivo y cabe la posibilidad… de que me gane el odio de cierto fandom para cierta pareja, pero, si me dan la oportunidad, no los decepcionare.**

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**


End file.
